wings_of_fire_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
WindWings
This page is updated frequently, so keep that in mind! Description: grey, white, light blue and light brown or orange scales, four bird-shaped wings, frilled tail and aerodynamic horns and body shape. Abilities: breath a blue fog-like mist, frilled tail to slap opponents, hooked claws. Occasional WindReaders. Location: The 'wingtip' of Phyrria, and the east edge of the 'wing', bordering the Skywings. Leader (Canon): Whirlwind Diet: moor animals of different game, from rabbits to pumas. Most bird, such as hawks and pidgeons. Don't mind herbs, and sometimes eat nettles and other moor plants with that meals. Omnivores. Alliances: IceWings, Skywings Appearance WindWings are sleek, lithe and agile dragons. Their scales are white, grey, some shades of light brown and orange or light blue. In some cases, WindWings have speckled scales. They have four wings, shaped as a bird's: the main ones are the bigger than the lower ones, but they also have a second pair, which can detach from above, thanks to their claws. Their wings can be yellow, orange, black, white, blue, purple or grey. This makes them able to hover and stop mid air, giving them a great advantage when fighting in the sky. They have two frills on their tail, which helps them make short turns and dives. They also have aerodinamic spikes and horn, which helps the dragons 'cut' through the wind and sky. They have lightning-like stripes, which can be gold, black or white. Their eyes can be green, blue, purple, yellow or amber. One of their claws on their talon is bigger than the others, and they use it to 'hook' prey. As a stereotype, WindWings are usually described as idealistic, easily offended, fiercely loyal and fast-flying dragons. They are mostly described as quick to flee or cowards, but this is because of the lack of cover in the open moor. Really, these dragons have endured many trials, but always succeeded, and this is because of their faith in their ancestors, who will, according to them, always watch over the tribe. They take pride in being the dragons closest to the stars and sky, and become nervous when in tight, cramped spaces. Abilities WindWings can breathe deep blue mist from their mouth, which helps them when they fight other tribes, since they can use the mist to their advantage. Some WindWings are born with a 'mask' over their eyes. These masks make them have a weird power, known as the power to "Read the Wind". More about this power is written below. The four wings help them in aerial combat, and they also can slap their opponents with their frilled tails. Windwings can have animus dragons, though there have been only four in history. WindReaders WindReaders are a very rare type of WindWing that is born with a ring of different colored scales around their eyes, that look like a mask. These dragons have a very special future, because the WindReader have the power to "Read the Wind" which means to understand the voices lost in the wind, the voice of the WindWings' ancestors. They can also have visions of them, and the ancestors can reveal to them some aspects of the future. WindReaders though have wings too small to fly, and some are born completely wingless. These dragons are as rare as animi, but they have a special position of importance in the tribe. This allows them to live in the castle, have audiences with the Queen and influence the decisions of the tribe. This also means on thing though: WindReaders aren't allowed to have dragonets, because of the accident with Gorsehawk, many years back. Government Windwings don't have a Queen, but they're led by one Leader, that can be either male or female. The Leader leads his/her tribe until his or her death or until they retire. The leader receives an enchanted platinum crown, The Star Diadem, marking their leadership in the tribe. The leader also appoints one to four Windgliders, which are basically the vice leaders. One Windglider can become leader if they challenge it's Leader. If the Leader looses the challenge, it's life can be spared, if the new leader decides so. If the Windglider looses the challenge, he/she will be killed. The Windgliders also control the guards and army, the kingdom's resources and the education of dragonets. The current Leader is Whirlwind. She's easily recognizable from her silver stripes and armband. She's the only known leader to not wear the Star Diadem during the day, wearing it only while sleeping or during ceremonies. The current Windgliders are the Leader's daughter, Mistclaw, her general Sharpbeak and the dragon who is in charge of all that is culture related Quickhare. Speacial Ranks The ranks are listed from most important to least important. The Leader: the Leader is the highest rank of the whole WindWing tribe. The Leader has the power of a Queen, the only difference being that it can be either male or female. They are sometimes called Queen or King, but only outside their tribes. WindGliders: the vice-Leaders. They have a lot power in the tribe, but not over the Leader. They can influence the Leader's decisions, but they can't change their decisions. WindGliders are chosen based on the Leader's choice, and usually are dragons with a certain degree in fighting or have a certain amount of knowledge in certain aspects. They can be the family of the Leader, and they usually are. WindReaders: they have a very important role in the tribe. WindReaders, since they hear the voices of the Wind and can have visions of the ancestors, influence the Leader's decisions a lot, possibly even more than the WindGliders themselves. They live at the castle, and since they can't be part of the army, most of them become healers. As respected as WindGliders, if not more, but can't make decisions for the tribe. The Leader's mate and his sons and daughters: THEY ARE NOT CALLED KING/QUEEN/PRINCE/PRINCESS in the tribe, but other tribes call them like that for time's sake. They are important only because they are related to the leader. They live like royal dragons, but they don't have any special power. Animi: Animus dragons are very respected by the WindWings, though some dragons hate them. They also live at the StormPoint Castle. Army and military ranks The army is a very important part of the WindWing tribe. There are four main battalions, and in most cases the leader of each battalion is the WindGlider her/himself. The leader of each battalion is of course the General, and then the ranks go down as follows: - General - Colonel - Major - Captain - Elite Wing - Soldier Up to the Captain rank, upper rank has the right to power and decision, but the Elite Wing can't boss the soldiers around, but the captains can. Usually each battalion has four sub-classes: the Cyclone Wing, the Flash Wing, the Armored Wing and the Hidden Wing. Here's a description of each: Cyclone Wing: this is the attacking wing. By far the largest number of soldiers is in the Cyclone Wing. Members of this wing aren't specialized in any particular part of the army, and are mostly the 'brute force' of the battalion. Flash Wing: this is the wing who strikes, then retreats behind the Armored Wing. These soldiers have to be quick and fast-witted. The Flash Wing also has the 'herald' job of the army, making sure the officials are always informed of what is going on on the battlefield. Armored Wing: this wing is heavily armored and sturdy. They aren't fast, and are used as the defense for the Flash Wing. These dragons are resilient, and carry a lot of weapons, but since they are also heavily armored it is hard for them to move or attack much. But when they do, the attacks can be devastating. Hidden Wing: the Hidden Wing are the spies of the army. They go spy the enemies, and silently sneak back to inform the rest of the army. They are trained to camouflage with their surroundings, swim and be extremely stealthy. They also fight during battles: usually they sneak behind enemy lines and cripple them from the inside. The 'Royal' family Whirlwind has had two mates over history. Her first mate was an IceWing, Prince Summit. Their relationship was a secret, until Whirlwind found out she was expecting eggs. As Whirlwind laid her two first eggs, she found a solution. She decided to cover herself up by announcing Robinfeather, a WindWing who knew her secret and that had been forever in love with her, as her official mate. He knew why she has done that, but he was always a loyal friend. She was expecting eggs again as the first two eggs were nearly hatching, this time the father being Robinfeather. Her first eggs hatched, and she named the dragonets Mistscale and Whitescale. They were half IceWing, but no one ever seemed to notice. Robinfeather only gave her one egg, and she named their son Duskscale. Mistscale, Whitescale and Duskscale grew up together, though Duskscale was always suspicious. He looked too different from his siblings to actually be a family... They finally received their full names, and became Mistclaw, Whitewren and Duskrise. Whirlwind tries to see Summit as much as she can, but she never told her hybrid sons their true origin. Mistclaw discovered her animus powers, and her loyalty was so unwavering her mother made her Windglider. Robinfeather always kept her secret, and Whitewren found his true calling in fighting for the army, though he teaches dragonets too. Duskrise is very wary and cold, but his heart is true. He just wishes he could be loved the same as his half-siblings. Territory WindWings live in moors, canyons and valleys. They love open spaces, so even their castles and houses are big and spacious. They live on the edge of the wing that point towards the Ice Kingdom: from the SkyWing Palace to the tip of the wing, taking the whole wing tip , which is full of moors and canyons. The climate is temperate, so winters are harsh and summer are arid. There's one river going through the territory, that being the ChromeHead River, and the main city of the kingdom is called StormPoint, because its the center of the Kingdom, where the Leaders' castle is. The tribe uses the cardinal points a lot, and their economy is based on the trade of metals, skyfire and a special type of herb called Star Fern. More will be explained in the 'Culture' section. DiamondMount Castle: This is the leader's castle, built inside a mountain. It was enchanted by the Windwing's first ever animus, Northstar and Southcloud's son, Equinoxtail with the help of his WindReader mate, Eastbreeze's ans Westmoor's daughter, Palestripe. The mountain was enchanted so that the snow at the top would solidify in a diamond point, and that it would shape the castle exactly how Palestripe's visions had told her. The spell worked, and DiamondMount has been the castle of the leader since the first ever one, Cardinalwind. Relations with other tribes IceWings: The WindWing's prime allies. There are few things as close and strong as the Wind-Ice alliance. The Wind Kingdom also has laws that welcome IceWings and the opposite is true with the Ice Kingdom. SeaWings: WindWings don't mind SeaWings, and they have never gotten into any battles with them. They like the SeaWings because they rarely fight in Wars, and rather keep peace in their Kingdom. SkyWings: The WindWing's tribe neighbors. They plan to make the Sky and Wind kingdom one eventually, because they both believe in the power of the sky. They help each other if in need, but they don't mind each other much. SandWings: There's a lot of hate between these two tribes. SandWings and WindWings had a War that lasted 10 years, known as the War of Tempest and Thistle or of Wind and Sand, because of the alliances of the War: SkyWings, IceWings and WindWings against the SandWings, RainWings and NightWings. The War had started because of the drought that had led the SandWings to beg the WindWings for their supplies, and eventually to steal from them. This War was mostly won by the WindWings, thanks to the great WindGlider named Rimeflight, who came up with with a great strategy, which used the weather and time of the day against the opponents. This costed the WindWings to loose some land, but to push the SandWings to sign a peace treaty because of their losing state, and the hate between the tribes still continues. NightWings: WindWings don't like the NightWings, because of they're friendship with the IceWings and because of the War of Wind and Sand. They aren't scared of their powers, and they only have one trading agreement with them. MudWings: Not much to say. No alliance, but there's no hate between the tribes. RainWings: A little hate between the tribes because of the War of Wind and Sand. They don't like the RainWings much, but they're trying to forget what happened. Festivals Cardinal Star Festival:'This festival is the most important to the WindWings. This tribe in fact believes that the stars are where their ancestors live, and they speak to them through the Wind. Four of these dragons, the founding dragons (more about them in the History section), became four particularly bright stars, one for each cardinal point. Once per year each star shines brighter than usual for the whole night, and the whole tribe celebrates the founding of their tribe. The South and North Cardinal Stars shine during the Summer and Winter solstice respectively, and the other two during Spring (East Star) and Autumn (West Star). During this night, all dragonets born from eggs will be bathed in power, and they will be born WindWatchers, though this is trying to be avoided. '''Naming Ceremonies:'This Ceremony is held once every full moon, and it is very important to the dragonets of the Kingdom. Once a dragonet gets their stripes, it has finally reached his teen/adult years, and has to receive his full name. The parents will speak with one of the WindGliders to have their dragonet participate in the next ceremony. The dragonets who have newly earned their stripes have to gather in the main square of StormPoint under the full moon/high sun, and the leader will call on them one by one. They will be asked if they are loyal to their tribe and if they will continue to serve it justly, and if they respond 'yes', the Leader will give them their new name. This is a very important even for the dragonet and its family. 'Star Fern Gather:'This is also a very important festival. The Star Ferns are a medical herb that heals muscle problems and soothes even the sharpest of pain. This is why it is of major request to all the tribes, but it only grows in WindWing territory. Once a year, when the flowers start to bloom, the Star Ferns are able to be harvested, for one week. All Ferns harvest after that week aren't as fresh and strong, and have a lower quality. For that whole week, big celebrations happen, with dance parties and royal parades. '''Skyfire Fall: this festival isn't as big as the others, but it is still very important. WindWings, thanks to their astronomers and WindReaders, are able to predict when Skyfire will fall from the night sky. This is very important for them, because it represents their ancestors sending messages from the Stars. WindReaders examine the rocks, and when they hear their message, if any, they give it to the dragon who found it. That dragon can sell the stone, for usually high prices in other tribes because of their fear of NightWing powers, or keep it as decoration. This is also why WindWings don't fear NightWing powers as much. Religion and Believes WindWings have a strong belief in the power and mystery of the sky. They believe that when a dragon dies, it goes to live in the stars, and watches the tribe from above. They believe in two WindWings, Helios and Luna, who once flew all the way to the Stars, and now they rule the Night Sky. They aren't necessarily deities, but are very respected in the tribe. WindWings also believe that the ancestors send them messages through the wind and visions. WindReaders are the only dragons able to understand these messages. These beliefs also affect the way the WindWings speak: it's common to hear "For Star's sake" or "May the Stars Light your way". Luna's name is usually used to emphasize things like "I swear on Luna", because according to the myth she was a brave, extroverted and outspoken dragon, while her counterpart, Helios, is often used to emphasize knowledge or silence, since he was smart, introverted and quiet, for example "Helios suggested me the answer" or "Speak now or forever hold Helios's peace". Names This tribe as two words as their name. WindWing are given different names depending on their status: The Leader's name usually has 'wind' as a suffix, unless there are very specific reasons why not, in honor of their Tribe. Dragonets have 'scale' as their suffix and when they get their own stripes. Their parents will go talk with the Windgliders, who will give them their new name at the next Naming Cerimony (their stripes appear at around 5-7 years old), which has to either keep or very rarely change their prefix. The prefix of their name can be a sky phenomena (comet, cloud, breeze..) a bird's name (sparrow, robin, eagle..) a metal (copper, gold, bronze..) or an adjective (swift, whirl, tall..). Suffixes can be anything, but mostly are qualities and adjectives (swirl, tall, bright), parts of a dragon (tail, claw, heart) or most things listed as the prefixes. History The tribe's foundation goes back to the Scorching. The WindWings, after this Great War, were in a state of in-tribe caos, because they didn't have a territory, and were on the brink of a civil war. It was thanks of four dragons that the WindWings were saved: Eastbreeze, Westmoor, Southcloud and Northstar. These four WindWings went to find the tribe's new land, and stabilized the tribe's government, economy and education. When they died they became the Four Cardinal Stars, and a festival is held to honor them every time their star shines. The WindWings were finally a stable and strong tribe. They didn't participate in the War of Ice and Night, but it was during that war that they forged their friendship with the IceWings, and secretly sent them supplies like skyfire to help them stop the NightWings' powers. Years passed, and the War of Wind and Sand started. IceWings and SkyWings allied with the WindWings and the NightWings and RainWings allied with the SandWings. The War was dragging on for years, until Rimeflight had an idea: WindWings would have an advantage by fighting in strong wind or even in a storm. So that's what Rimeflight proposed, and she led the army in a spectacularly thought-out battle. She decided to use the armors of the Armored Wing to shine light in the eyes of the enemies, to blind them temporarily while they attacked. The SandWings and their allies stood no chance, and had a huge defeat. After that, Princess Armadillo of the SandWings took the throne from her mother, becoming Queen. She then went to sign a peace treaty with the WindWings and officially accepted that the SandWings were wrong to start the war. This wasn't forgotten by the WindWings or the SandWings, and the tribe's hate still continues. Rimeflight was then made Prime WindGlider, and when the Leader inevitably died from his old age soon after the war ended, she became Rimewind, Leader of the WindWings. During a period of peace between the tribes, a dragon name Gorsescale was born. He was a WindReader, and he was born under the West Star. As soon as he was, most dragons around him knew he wasn't a normal dragon: he was born with an anomaly, and he was a WindReader who could actually fly. When he was still a dragonet, he discovered and stopped a group of invading RainWings, and easily defeated them, though it left his crest for ever scarred. He was later able to fix it by 'filling it with gold. He was very strong, but his strength could only be outrun by his ambition: he wanted to be the WindWing Leader, whatever the cost. When he was called at Court to work for his Leader, Tinywind, the latter didn't know what he was actually planning to do. When he received omen from his ancestors, he modified them to his advantage. That's why, when a the Queen of the SkyWings proposed to arrange in marriage young Gorsehawk and her daughter, Pepper, he faked an omen which said that the marriage would bring to bad things for both tribes. Tinywind had to believe him, and the marriage was cancelled. It wasn't until a few years later that Gorsehawk found his true love: a young WindWing animus, and her name was Meteorfall. She was living at the palace too, and their relationship was a secret, because their Leader would never approve such things. But to Meteorfall's surprise, a few months after she and Gorsehawk became secretly mates, she was already expecting his eggs. The latter was delighted, but Meteor was scared. To what extent did Gorse's ambitions extend, further than their love? When the eggs hatched, it was a secret no more: two out of the three eggs were WindReader dragonets. Tinywind knew the moment they were born who the father was, and when she asked Meteor to use her powers to find who the mother was, she couldn't pull back. Gorse tried to get rid of his dragonets and nearly succeeded, killing both his WindReader offsprings, but he was caught by his Leader at the last moment. Tinywind was appalled, and exiled Gorsehawk from her kingdom. But he wasn't going anywhere. He lunged at her Leader, and they fought. But Tinywind hadn't predicted Gorsehawk's strength, and with one blow, her life ended. Gorsehawk was delighted, but as he walked to the throne, his scales started melting off, he turned, and saw Meteorfall holding out her talon to him, a weak light coming from it. He turned around, jumped at her... and disappeared in thin air, the only thing left of him was his golden earring. She looked at the earring, and smiled. She'd stopped a tyrant from ever ruling them. The WindWings quickly learned what had happened, and a new leader was established, and he forgave Meteor and invited her to live at the palace. The animus WindWing accepted, and she grew her only surviving son, Vortexscale, until she died in a battle against the SandWings. Vortexscale, now Vortexstripe, worked loyaly for his tribe until he became Leader. He was always judged because of his father, but Vortexwind was a great leader, who only lead his tribe to peace and justice. He also made a new law: that WindReader were forbidden to have dragonets, because of the power it gave them. They didn't care about the War of SandWing Succession. Secretly though, the tribe supported and helped Onyx. They told her about the skyfire, and wanted her as SandWing Queen. Known Members - Leader Whirlwind (Present) - Windglider 'Princess' Mistclaw (Animus, Present) - Windglider general Sharpbeak (Present) - Windglider Quickhare (Present) - 'King' Robinfeather (Present) - 'Prince' Whitewren (Present) - 'Prince' Duskrise (Present) Past WindWings - Leader Vortexwind (Deceased) - Leader Tinywind (Deceased) - Gorsehawk (WindReader, Deceased) - Meteorfall (Animus, Deceased) - Leader Rimewind (Deceased) - Helios (Deceased) - Luna (Deceased) - Palestripe (WindReader, Deceased) - Equinoxtail (Animus, Deceased) - Leader Cardinalwind (Deceased) - Eastbreeze (Deceased) - Northstar (Deceased) - Southcloud (Deceased) - Westmoor (Deceased) Gallery IMG_4847.JPG|WindWing Reference FullSizeRender.jpg|WhirlWind, Leader of the WindWings FullSizeRender 2.jpg|Gorsehawk, a WindWing WindReader Category:Tribes (Usable)